


The Ocean and The Sand (love me.)

by the_corporals_brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_corporals_brat/pseuds/the_corporals_brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a warm summer night, feelings were shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean and The Sand (love me.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me okay, I don't know why I do this. Ereri is life.

As we lay there on the grass, surrounded by the night sky and the soft summer breeze, a smile made its way to my lips, the stars shinning above us. How perfect this moment was.

 

‘’Levi?’’ I whispered into the warmth of the night.

 

‘’Mhnn?’’ He mumbled, my head resting on his chest while his arm surrounded my torso.

 

‘’Do you think we’ll become one after we die? ‘’ I whispered against the fabric of his shirt, as if it was embarrassing to ask such thing.

 

‘’I don’t know, but if we do, then I want you right next to me, ‘’ He whispered in return, planting a kiss on my forehead. ‘’Shinning uncontrollably bright, just like you shine here.’’

 

I let out a shy and tired giggle.

 

‘’I don’t shine at all, Levi.’’

 

‘’You light up my heart, ‘’ He whispered into my heart. ‘’that’s shiny enough for me, Eren.’’

 

His breath was calm as his palms left my waist and softly surrounded my small cheeks, his face leaning closer to mine. I felt his breath on my lips, a ticklish sensation, before being replaced by his own. His lips touched mine softly, my eyes fluttering close, my mouth locked with his. He didn't move his lips against mine, and neither did I. They were still against each other, just like the ocean and the sand after a storm. My lips were now moving against his, in a way that we had never experienced before, my hands heading north towards his undercut, messing his hair softly. I felt him bite my lip, and I smile into the kiss, parting my lips slightly so he could enter. His tongue made its way to my mouth, taking it's time, and then carefully caressed mine. He was being so gentle, soft and careful.

 

We parted, our foreheads touching, his nose touching mine.

 

‘’Love me.’’ I pleaded like the waves of the ocean were about to disappear and never touch the lonely sand again.

 

‘’I already do.’’

 

And the wave met its lover once again, and again, and again.


End file.
